wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Essence of Water
Essence of Water is an elemental building block of many crafting recipes. It adds the virtues of storms and power to any item. =Source= Essence of Water drops off water elementals in areas like the Eastern Plaguelands, Winterspring, and Felwood. Essence of Water can also be created from Essence of Earth or from Essence of Undeath by Alchemists with a skill level of 275 using a Philosopher's Stone. There is a global transmute cooldown of 24 hours. *The recipe Transmute: Earth to Water is a Limited Sale Recipe sold by Meilosh in Felwood. You must be friendly with the Timbermaw Furbolgs to buy this transmute. *The recipe Transmute: Undeath to Water drops off creatures with their levels in the 50s. =Essence of Water as an Ingredient= Essence of Water is used in the following recipes: Alchemy *Transmute: Water to Air (level 275) *Transmute: Water to Undeath (level 275) Blacksmithing * (level 300) * (level 300) * (level 300) * (levl 295) Enchanting *Enchant Gloves - Frost Power (level 300) *Enchant Weapon - Healing Power (level 300) *Enchant Weapon - Icy Chill (level 285) *Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration (level 290) *Enchant Weapon - Spell Power (level 300) Engineering * (level 290) Leatherworking * (level 290) * (level 300) * (level 285) * (level 300) * (level 275) * (level 295) Tailoring * (level 300) * (level 265) * (level 280) * (level 300) * (level 285) =Notes= In patch 1.9, Blizz added special fishing pools, or as I sometimes call them, swirls, that contain specific items. They vary some, depending on the zone. There is a very good thread on the WoW forums that details some of the things available and the locations, thanks to Pleather on the Stormreaver server for collecting the information. These pools include the new Sagefish and Greater Sagefish, as well as Firefin Snapper, Oily Blackmouth, Deviate Fish, and floating debris piles where you can get (unlocked) trunks that contain crafting materials and equipment. Also, in one zone, Azshara, there are swirls called 'Patch of Elemental Water', where you can fish up elemental water items: Globe of Water, Elemental Water, and Essence of Water. Located mostly in the Bay of Storms there, these are arguably the highest level, and most profitable, fishing spots in the game. I've spent some time collecting data on the locations of these pools, and this page is dedicated to detailing this information. First, in order to fish in the Bay of Storms, you need a ridiculous level of fishing skill. A total of 420 is needed to guarantee landing what you catch, though you can make the attempt to fish with as low as 350 (I believe), though you will rarely land a fish with that skill level. Use lures and equipment to raise your skill if needed. The best fishing items can be gotten at the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza contest, so you may want to try that...with the items there, you can get your skill to 350, there is a +2 enchant for gloves, and lures give up to 100 bonus as well. In my observation, if you can get your skill to 420 with some combination of the above, you won't miss many fish at all. I regularly fish at 415, and only miss a very few. The pools that contain the elemental items (called a 'Patch of Elemental Water') are spread through the zone in the coastal area known as the Bay of Storms. The area is patrolled by mid-50 level elite giants (as well as a few other mobs), but they're mostly easily avoided if you aren't too low a level. These pools are in set locations around the bay, and it appears that only one (at most) pool is active at a time. There are possibly 7 locations we've discovered, and the locations are shown on the map I've made (full size map) http://home.earthlink.net/%7Ethalen/wow/swirl_small.jpg Notes: Location 1 is slightly outside the 'Bay of Storms' itself, and requires a lower fishing level Location 2 is at Hetaera's Clutch Location 3 is at Scalebeard's cave Locations 4-6 will probably be renumbered when/if the 'unverified' spot is verified (by me anyway) I'll include more information as it comes up, and feel free to contact me if you want to contribute to the cause...I can be reached in-game (Thalenia on Uther), or drop me a note at thalen (at) earthlink.net. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam Category:Alchemy Category:Ingredients Category:Alchemy Ingredients Category:Blacksmithing Ingredients Category:Enchanting Ingredients Category:Engineering Ingredients Category:Leatherworking Ingredients Category:Tailoring Ingredients